


But what does it mean?

by Remlundskan



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Low Rimmer - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, We all know Rimmer would get off on being called 'sir', Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: "I'm going to lash you to within an inch of your life... and then I'm going to have you"Basically, Lister jerks off, thinking about what Low Rimmer could have done to him.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	But what does it mean?

It really shouldn’t turn him on, Lister reasoned, as he got ready for bed, and it was beyond disturbing that it did, but the fact of the matter was that seeing Rimmer earlier, in his Low persona, the fishnet stockings, the ear ring, the intensity and the hunger in his voice as he vowed to lash Lister within an inch of his life, and then have him…the insanity of it all…

“Smeg…”

Even now, safe and sound, back in his bunk, it was making him hard.

The things Low Rimmer could have done to him… and the scary part was; Lister would have let him. It wasn’t something he was ready to admit to anyone, least of all ‘his’ Rimmer, but there was something about the man that pushed the right kind of buttons. 

At least the Low version of him did. Lister had never felt that kind of attraction before, not with anyone. It was raw and filthy and wrong, and he wanted more of it. He wouldn’t give up his power to just about anyone, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t have a choice when it came to this particular Rimmer.

He slowly palmed his cock, his eyes falling shut as he lay down on the bed and pictured it in his head. Rimmer would treat him like a sex slave, like a toy to use and then discard. Would he be forced to suck Rimmer’s cock? He had sucked a few dicks in his time, sure, but Rimmer… 

Rimmer would make him beg for it, would make him say ‘please’. Rimmer’s cock would be hard against that soft fabric, and Lister could practically taste it in his mouth.

“Enjoying the view, pretty?”

“Yes, Rimmer… sir!” Lister would definitely use ‘sir’. Or ‘master’. ‘Sir’ would be a huge turn on for Rimmer, Dark version or not. So ‘sir’, he would use.

“Sir, let me suck your cock!”

Lister shuddered as he jerked his cock. He would cut his own arm off before acting that way in real life, he would take his own damn life before talking to ‘his’ Rimmer like that, but this was his fantasy, it was Low Rimmer, Lister made the rules for this one and oh, he just knew that Rimmer would use the holo-whip on him, just like he promised, over and over until his arse was red and Lister would be begging him, pleading with him, because it would set his body on fire and maybe that's what he needed right now, and then… Then, he would make Lister beg to be fucked. 

Lister groaned. Rimmer would open him up properly, almost brutally, fingers and tongue and… yeah, he would use the holo-whip for that, too. It would hurt, and Lister would say ‘yes, sir’ and ‘thank you, sir’ no matter what, and he would be put on all fours and Rimmer would tease him with his cock, barely putting it inside before pulling out again.

“You want it, pretty? You want me to shag you so hard your arse will burn?”

Of course he did!

“Yes, sir. Please, sir, give me your cock!”

“Tell me, pretty! Tell me you want my cock inside you!”

“Smeg, Rimmer, just get on with it… ”

That earned him another lash on his already stinging arse and Lister moaned out loud in painful pleasure. This fantasy was getting seriously out of hand, but it felt so good, and he wanted it, so badly.

“Sorry, sir. Please, sir, I want your cock inside me…”

And Rimmer would lean in close and his voice would be in his ear:

“Beg me to fuck you, Listy!”

“Oh, smeg… Fuck me, Rimmer! Please!”

And he would; he would slam his cock inside Lister’s hole so hard that the whole world would move. It would be so good, though, Lister knew that it would be so good, he could practically feel his hole clench in anticipation at the thought and it felt absolutely smegging wonderful. The pleasure would be excruciating, he wouldn't know what to do with himself, because he felt it all over, his whole body was set ablaze. Rimmer would be loud, Lister had a feeling that he would be loud; Low Rimmer wouldn’t care who heard him, and he would pound Lister’s arse like a madman, over and over, hard and fast, and Lister’s cock would swing along with his thrusts, dripping, and Lister would be screaming, would be begging for more, begging for Rimmer to use him…

Lister cried out when he came, shooting his load all over his hand. He was literally shaking all over and his heart was beating so fast that he thought it would explode in his chest. That had to have been one of the most screwed-up fantasies he had ever had, but smeg, it was a good one. He stayed still, eyes closed, letting his breathing even out, falling asleep as he did, a satisfied smile on his face.

\- - - - -

Rimmer waited another 16 minutes before leaving. If he had still been alive and able to breathe, he would have been panting by now. He wasn’t entirely certain exactly how long he had been watching, but he had definitely been there for the end and his mind was still trying to make sense of it all.

True, as soon as he had entered their quarters and seen that Lister was busy… tarnishing himself, he should have left, and just let the man have his privacy. And that had been the plan, right up until he had heard his own name, coming from Lister’s lips. He had been unable to move after that.

But what did it mean, though?

He needed to know exactly what Lister had been thinking about. Because… Well, because of reasons. Many, many, fascinating reasons.


End file.
